Beyond
by IngridSarah
Summary: Selphie and Squall are in a nasty fix... Selphie POV.


Summary: Selphie and Squall are in a nasty fix... Selphie POV.  
AN: Everytime I get through another part of this game, I get inspired to write something else (Just   
finished that quest in space on the 3rd CD, for anybody wondering...very tempted to just let Rinoa be   
"...lost in space...forever..."). No continuity here with my other piece, though they do share   
certain...attributes...like Squall-torture. I honestly don't have anything against him...I just like making   
him suffer.   
  
~~~  
  
"Beyond," by IngridSarah  
  
~~~  
  
He was staring at her again, and she wondered again if he could help it. It was unnerving. It made her   
think that he had already gone insane. Maybe he was just thinking about Rinoa. That was all. That had to   
be it. He was thinking about what he was going to say to Rinoa when they got out of here...any day now.  
  
She tried not to look at him and she tried to think about other things. It was snowing. When had it   
started? It was driving now, getting much worse. For the greater...and most likely, the better part of her   
life, she had grown up in Trabia. She'd called it home and meant it, and now she hated it more than the   
island closest to hell. Neither of them moved. He was still staring at her. Maybe he was blaming her.  
  
A mumba that might have been colder than she was huddled against her legs in the snow. She wanted to   
tell him it was useless...that he should give up and move on. He would get no warmth here. She wanted to   
tell herself that. She was freezing. She might as well be dead.  
  
She *was* thinking of other things...she *was* thinking of...  
  
She wondered who'd been elected to Balamb Garden committee in her place. If they even remembered she   
had existed at all.  
  
No. That was no good either.   
  
How long had it been? Had the rest of them gone on? What had happened to Rinoa and the sorceress?   
Something must have happened. For a while, she was waiting for an explosion of some kind to mark the   
end of the world, as if they couldn't do it on their own without him. But that wasn't the case at all, was it?   
Perhaps she had believed too much in the power of their leader. Maybe it was crazy old Zell who had   
taken his place. Maybe it was experienced Quistis. Hell, maybe it was Rinoa, out for vengeance. She'd   
never find it though. The demon who'd done this was dead. He had been rotting for...oh...about a year and   
a half or so, with that margin of error because it was hard, even for a inhabitant like herself, to interpret a   
Trabian summer.  
  
The lights came on, brightly colored, almost loud enough to melt the snow. She suddenly understood what   
was going on.   
  
Shumis and non-Shumis alike bustled about, looking strangely out of place in the terrible weather.   
Someone got up on a podium.   
  
"The auction will go on despite the storm!" He declared, carefully concealing his hands as he gestured.   
People cheered. Squall was still staring. She wanted to move. "Ever since we *decided* to open Shumi   
village to the public, we have encountered only the best of wishes from our neighbors. In an effort to   
further our partnership with the outside world, we have *decided* to share our advancements with the   
everyone, as an outreach to the community. That is why all proceeds from this event will go to the Shumi   
technology fund."  
  
The crowd applauded.   
  
"Now without further ado, let us begin with lot number one, nine units of Ultima magic. Do I have 5000   
Gil, anyone? Anyone?"  
  
Someone slapped a tag on Selphie's head. She was boiling inside. That *bastard* had pretended to...  
  
"...sold! for 7000 Gil to the man in the white robe..."  
  
One of the Shumis lifted her onto the stage, grunting with the effort.   
  
"I'm sure all of you have had a chance to look at Sculptor's amazing work in the past few days. And while   
his masterwork, 'Laguna the Great,' is not available for sale, we have not one, but *two* of his newest   
works in a new medium: porous stone! Lift them up here, friends!" The crowd below them gasped.   
"These *two* remarkably lifelike figures represent the story of the *two* lost conspirators who rebelled   
against the sorceress *two* years ago to this day. *Individually* auctioned, we'll start the bidding at ten   
thousand Gil for the female. Ten thousand, anyone?"  
  
She wanted to kick out in panic, but of course she couldn't move. It was all over now—she was being   
separated from Squall.   
  
She was beyond scared.   
  
She was petrified.   
  
~~~  
END  
  
Please review! Please....?  



End file.
